LotS Rahl Bloodlines
by YuTG
Summary: Richard and Kahlen are about to get married when Denna shows up bloody and bruised with news that will change everything.    Richard x Kahlen Richard x Denna Khalen x Denna    Richar
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this…**

**A/N: This was planned and started prior to the end of the series; I just never posted it before. I wrote this because I didn't like how they treated Denna. (An arrow in the back from Cara no less. I would prefer Richard or even settle with Kahlen in a fight to the finish). This will probably have five or six chapters**

**In this AU Zed talked her down and she ran away leaving Zed a fruit basket. (I just got an image in my head of Kahlen and Cara running ragged to save him and he is relaxing eating an apple hehe)**

**Legend of the Seeker**

**Rahl Bloodline**

**Aydindril**

Aydindril was a beautiful place. Many of the side streets were narrow with tightly packed buildings and tiny courtyards. Aydindril was teeming with people. Especially today, Royalty, nobility even ordinary stream into the city gates for the past days for this joyous occasion. An occassion so rare it has never happened before or since: the union between the Seeker of Truth Richard Cypher and Mother Confessor Kahlen Amnel.

"Alright, I want everyone of you to keep your eyes open! Inspect every gift every chest! No exception! Report anything suspicious!" An extremely big, well built man; in his forties and his thick black hair, Dell "Chase" Brandstone, Richard Cypher's closest friend who volunteered as captain of the guard, ordered. The squad in formation near the Aydindril Gates. Chase marched inspecting everyman as he clutched the handle of his broadsword ready at his waist, "Dismissed!"

It may be a joyous day; but, there still many D'haran commanders and aristocrats that would plot against the Seeker and the Mother Confessor to establish themselves ahead of their rivals and take over the fractured D'haran Empire.

_Keeping danger away is a difficult task_, Chase thought, as he looked on to see thousands still flooding into the city. _The Aydindril homeguard were stretched thin, _Chase recognized, _but no assasin will get to the confessors palace as long as he was around._

**Confessor's Palace**

The confessor's palace is the most beautiful estate in Aydindril. Simply put a masterpiece of design befitting the home of the confessors. Its great courtyards bloom with life in all colors. The Marble statutes monuments to heroes of the past Seeker, Wizard, and confessor alike spread as décor guarding the pathway.

In Mother Confessor's Chamber, Kahlen Amnel stared at herself in the mirror. Apprehension clear on her face. _What to do?_ She just couldn't decide on what dress to wear for her first night with Richard...

"A penny for your thoughts?" Jesnnsen Rahl asked.

"Oh its nothing…" Kahlen said, "I just can't decide what to wear on our wedding night…"

"Ow…" Jennsen paused her blue eyes sparkled, "I haven't spent that much time with him," Jennsen said seriously; "but, I am sure he would prefer you wear nothing at all," this time Jennsen teasingly.

"Jennsen…" Kahlen said with a giggle.

"But seriously, he loves and is devoted to you all of you so you don't need to concern yourself about the details." Jennsen said reassuringly.

"If I were you I would be worrying about how many daughters he's gonna want. As I am pretty sure he won't be able to keep his hands off you." Jennsen said jokingly. All children of the Confessors must be born female.

"You may have to repopulate the confessor line…" a female voice said from behind them.

Jennsen and Kahlen jerked back as Denee Amnel stood in the doorway a grin on her face her pure white Confessor robes flowed behind her as she approached her sister.

"Denee!…" Kahlen said a little embarrassed.

"I am sorry to interrupt but, I have a very insistent guess that wishes to see you…" Denee explained.

Kahlen was surprised to see little Rachelle scamper towards her in glee. Kahlen smiled and they gave each other a hug.

"You look beautiful…," a young female voice said.

Kahlen looked up Annabelle stepped forward. "Annabelle…," Kahlen greeted.

"Kahlen…" Rachelle whispered tugging on Kahlen's dress. Kahlen stooped to Rachelle.

"I'm gonna pick the bestest flowers from the courtyard for you" Rachelle whispered as everyone in the smiled. As Rachelle scampered off.

Kahlen turned back to Annabelle. "Your alone?" Kahlen asked. The last time she saw Annabelle was when she rode off with Flynn a good man; but still a thief.

"Yes, we broke up a month ago…" Annabelle explained, "well, it allowed me to grow up…"

"I'm happy you are taking it well…" Kahlen said

Annabelle was a confessor kept in a tower for most of her life unaware of who or what she really was. When she did she accidentally confessed a dozen men even Richard. She voluntarily surrendered her power with the help of a Quillion to drain it away and she rode away with Flynn, the man she loved.

As Confessor they are gifted in knowing the truth; but with it they are cursed never to marry the one they loved for to do so would destroy the one they loved. Kahlen never admitted it before; but she considered doing what Annabelle did every once in a while; but, her duty as a confessor won out over her personal feelings. It didn't matter, faith found a way, Richard turned out to be immune to Kahlen's confessor's touch for loving her fully and completely. The only way to be truly immune to it.

"It was painful; but, I guess it was not meant to be…" Annabelle stated.

"I would much like to join you…sister," Denee said apologetically, "…but I must attend a council meeting," Denee bowed her and took her leave.

"Goodbye sister…," Kahlen said reluctantly.

**The Wizard's Keep**

"What a glorious day!" Richard Cypher declared as he stare on to the lush mountains of Aydindril from the balcony in his bedroom.

A knock on the door.

"Enter..." Richard said calmly.

A old and bony man with pale skin walked in. His long gray hair sticks out in waves across his head. Richard recognized as Zeddicus Zul Zorrander, Wizard of the First Order and Richard grandfather. His usual attire of simple tan robes of a wizard, forgotten changed for extravagant maroon robes bordered by gold inklings.

"How is my one and only grandson?" Zed said with impish delight.

Richard just grinned.

"I do not understand what so special about this..." a female voice said.

Richard turned to a tall, blond haired woman with piercing blue eyes in blood red ledder form neck to foot with a pair of aegil on either side of her waist. it was Cara.

Cara was a Mordth Sith. She used to be Richard's enemy; but, he manage to convince her to help him overthrow Darken Rahl. It was several months later, when Cara was betrayed by her sisters and left for dead. Upon learning that Richard was to be the new Lord Rahl. Cara joined him and while he had apprehension about her loyalty. Cara proved to be useful ally and over time a loyal friend.

"I don't understand what all the fuss is about," Cara commented, "why don't you and Kahlen just mount each other."

Richard stood dumbstruck at the remark comming from a woman. Then again as a Mordth Sith Cara never really was a girl, Richard thought, a girl that could dream about her wedding day.

Zed gave her an indignant look, "a wedding is more that just ceremony. It s a promised union blessed by the creator to last in this life and the next..."

"Yah yah," Cara cut him off, "union a man and a woman need only unite in the manner where they can derive the most pleasure." Cara licked her lips seductively, "I am sure I can give Kahlen a few pointers..."

Zed threw his shoulder's up in defeat "educating a Mordth Sith about weddings is like teaching a gar to eat only fruits," Zed said.

Cara gave him a dark look.

_Ahem, _Richard interrupted, "How goes the preparations?"

"More and more people flooding in the streets but the guards at the Wizards Keep remains secure." Cara explained

In Aydindril, Cara was suppose to be in charge of the guards; but, Kahlen counseled against it fearing that Denee, Kahlen's older sister and steward of Aydindril would not like the idea given their history. Richard and Kahlen tried to reason with Denee; but, she cited an old obscure law that forbids it. In truth Denee and the rest of the council was just uneasy about her. Mordth Sith are the instrument of their former oppressors. so the position went to Chase Bradstone.

Cara didn't mind. It was her duty to protect Richard as the true Lord Rahl and if Richard ordered her not to it was not Cara's place. Cara still insisted on making her own rounds; however she was not allowed into the Confessor's Palace. With Chase overseeing the entire security they collaborated and Cara would report what they found.

"I have just sampled the dishes Martha is preparing and I am sure it will be to everyone liking..." Zeddicus Zul Zorrander, Wizard of the First Order and Richard grandfather, declared as he rushed in his new wizard robes covering his tall bony frame.

"Oh please!" Cara remarked brazenly, "the way you ate I thought the kitchen staff would have to restock the pantry." Richard knew it was Cara a Mordth Sith, taken from childhood and beaten and tortured to be rid of all emotions in order to serve as bodyguards to the Lord Rahl.

"What can I say," Zed said aghast, "that pumpkin pie had a taste that would moisten a desert rock."

"Any more tasting from you and the kitchen would be as dry as a desert rock," Cara remarked.

Zed gave a boisterous laugh; which irritated Cara

"How is Kahlen?" Richard asked.

"Jennsen is with her," Zed answered, "I believe they are making preparations."

"A Mordth Sith but needs a soft bed to please someone...," Cara commented.

"Then it would mean nothing...," Zed answered back.

"It will mean pleasure..." Cara said matter of factly.

Zed shrugged and was about to respond when a servant from the door voiced, "Milord the council meeting is about to begin!"

"Yes we're coming…" Richard called out. Zed walked to the door with a grin and Cara followed suit.

Richard turned his gaze out the window and to the confessor's Palace. _I'm gonna get married, _Richard thought.

**In a nearby hill**

A figure in a tattered brown cloak torn and shredded stood alone and took in the view of Aydindril. The gust of wind pushed the cloak back a little to reveal Denna's face, her long blond hair wild her beautiful face bloodied and bruised. Denna forced herself to limp forward.

"I need to get to Richard…," Denna mumbled breathlessly… I must…I must tell him…tell him about…Michael…" she murmured as she stumbled forward her single driving thought _to find the Seeker. _

**A/N: **

I know its not clear whats happening with the Denna part; all will be clear in part 2 or will it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this…**

**A/N: **

**TECHNICALLY THIS IS JUST PART 2**

**So any guesses as to what Denna's news is. (You'll find out later.)**

**Thanks for the reviews. If Denna would die I would prefer it against Kahlen or protecting Richard. I believe they hate each other more especially because they both love Richard.**

**There are events mentioned here from the season 2 episodes Marked and Walter and the episode Denna returned in season 2.**

**Legend of the Seeker**

**Rahl Bloodline: Little Surprises**

Denna stumble near a dead tree just out of sight of Aydindril's towers. Aydindril is heavily guarded there is no way she could get in the front gate. If she showed up in the gates they'd sooner shoot her than listen to her information. Fortunately, she didn't need to…

Denna felt the ground around the dead tree. _Here it is…_Denna thought. She pulled out her aegil. The sting made her wince the beating she received weakened her; but, she didn't have time to rest or find a healer. She needed to get to Richard Cypher. Denna moved the brush around the roots and stabbed her aegil into the wood near the ground. Denna stepped back the roots parted like great crossed arms spreading out to reveal a gaping tunnel. The sight made Denna smile when the D'haran Army occupied the city the local commander had a secret passage built into the city in case of an uprising or if the D'harans needed to recapture the city. The entrance was marked by a dead tree concealed by enchantments. It would lead to the Courtyard of the Confessor's Palace.

Not the best place for a Mordth Sith to enter; but, Denna had no choice. She needed to get to Richard and even an army of Confessor's can't stop her.

Denna staggered in knowing she might not come out of it.

**Wizard's Keep**

The Council of the Midlands met in a Central Council Chamber in the Center of the Wizard's Keep. Confessor Denee Amnel, Richard Cypher, Zeddicus Zul Zorrander, the Mordth Sith Cara, Jennsen, along with several representatives from the major Kingdoms were in attendance to decide on the next course of action regarding the D'haran situation. They sat in a semi-circular table with Confessor Denee Amnel at the center, Richard and Zed on either side; while Cara sat at the end of the left flank. Duke Erik was at the center with a general situation report. Kahlen was absent as part of a period of separation before the wedding.

"After Darken Rahls defeat his influence over the people of D'hara waned and over time there is an uprising." Duke Erik began, "There was a massive upheaval in the D'haran ranks. Entire divisions would turn on their commanders and desert their post. The People's Palace was sacked by rioters. "

The council was eager to hear his report on the border of the Midlands and D'hara.

"General Egremont managed to keep the Dragon Corps together; but since his death the remaining D'haran divisions have turned on each other."

"Currently, the D'haran Empire is in disarray," Queen Corah continued, "our border patrols indicate that there are four conflicting groups. There is constant fighting."

"The information we have is the same…" Queen Cora agreed, "it is said there are currently four main groups fighting each other with no one having a clear advantage…"

"I say we attack!" Ambassador Damon bellowed

"I disagree…" Queen Cora countered, "attacking will give them an enemy to focus on and we have lost much during the Keeper War"

"We have the Seeker! The Confessors and the Wizards of Aydindril!" Damon spelled out, "How can we loose?" as he looked to Richard.

Queen Corah was visibly exacerbated.; but, looked to the Seeker.

Richard felt uneasy; he really wasn't used to his position as the Seeker. Richard paused and in a commanding tone, "I can understand the desire for vengeance we have lost love ones during the war; but, if we attack it will result only in more loss," Richard said, "I believe we must try compassion and attempt to make peace with them."

The air in the room dropped as many members of the counsel was visibly annoyed; but no one said a word.

Cara gave a low chuckle…

"Is there anything you wish to add Mordth Sith?" Denee said a little revulsion in her voice.

Cara stood up, "D'hara has been ruled by three things for many centuries…," Cara began raising three fingers, "Fear, Force, and the Lord Rahl…," Cara said staring pointedly at Richard. Richard understood what she meant. It is a little known fact that he Richard Cypher, the Seeker is in fact Richard Rahl, son of Panis Rahl and brother to Darkenn Rahl as such he is of the Rahl Bloodline and heir to the throne of D'hara. Richard couldn't believe it; but certain secrets revealed during the Keeper War seem to prove it.

When the Mordth Sith Denna killed him and possessed his body Kahlen told him that the magic of aegil, the Mordth Sith weapon and tool for training, lost its enchantment. It was only when his heart started beating again that the enchantment of the bloodline returned.

Cara had been insistent in trying to convince him to marched to the People's Palace and take over. Richard didn't like that because to do so he would have to rule the same way they did through blood and betrayal.

"What of Darkenn Rahl?" Jennsen asked out loud trying to change the subject.

Duke Erik pipe up, "our information is scarce; but what we do know is that he is hiding out somewhere near the coast south of D'hara with a few dozen of his remaining Mord-Sith. To get there we will need to cross D'haran territory and pass the factions."

"I do not understand why has he not yet tried to reunite the factions and retake control?" Jennsen queried.

"Rahl ruled through the han of the Rahl bloodline," Zed explained, "while Rahl walks the world of the living he loss that power with the loss of his fortune to pay for mercenaries he does not have enough forces to retake control."

"Then he is no threat!" Ambassador Damon said arrogantly.

Cara rolled her eyes. _What a fool!_ Cara thought, "Darken Rahl maybe weak right now; but believe me when I say he he is still a threat. I know him he will not rest until he regains the power he lost."

"Then more reason to attack now while the D'haran's are weak." a Minister from the Eastern province suggested.

Richard recovered himself enough and said, "No! we will exhaust all diplomatic solutions first…." Richard began, "but, we will make preparation to form a united army of the Midlands in case we do go to war."

Everyone paused and all nodded in agreement with the wisdom of Richard's words except for Cara as she was not truly satisfied with Richard's plan, she found it too defensive; but it was not her place to question the Lord Rahl so Cara remained silent.

"What about Rahl?" Jennsen asked

"Cara speaks the truth…," Richard acknowledge, "we need information. So I need each of you to find Rahl and then we will deal with him…"

"Unto other business!" Denee said

Everyone nodded in agreement. Cara bowed and left. Any other matter with be too menial and not worth her time besides the council members were uneasy having a servant of the tyrant Darken Rahl in the presence of the nobility.

**Confessor's Palace **

**Courtyard Gardens**

Rachelle finally finished weaving a beautiful floral headdress with vibrant colors taken form only the best flowers in the garden. She spent hours searching the vast courtyard garden to find the best flower to make Kahlen's wedding crown. Rachelle was working on her fourth one as the first two didn't quite make it and while the third was good; but the rose vines were too soft and it turned out to as little more than a wet noodle. The fourth was made out of white lilies and yellow carnations with three rose buds that looked like rubies at the head. It was a veritable crown.

Rachelle held it to the sun, examining her work carefully.

_Roar..._Rachelle heard the sound and made her jump as the earth shook. The flower headdress fell from her hands as she scampered as to hide behind an oak tree as the Statue of Seeker Keiran's grumbled as if coming to life.

Rachelle peered carefully as a cloaked figure walked into her view. The figure lowered her hood and Rachelle saw a young woman her face blemished with bruises with ratty blond hair; but, this was not her most significant trait. Even from where she was hiding she could distinctly make out the stick in her hand the red baton-form of an Aegil.

_Mordth Sith _Rachelle held her hand in her mouth to suppress a gasp; the woman looked around as if she could sense that Rachelle was watching her. Rachelle's heart pounded in her chest. All little girls were warned of the blood red monsters that came to take little girls away.

The first time she saw one was the Mordth Sith Cara, Rachelle tried to smile; but had to admit she was scared of her even after Kahlen introduced her even then she was uneasy as Richard asked Cara to smile. Cara gave a weird smile. it was more like a cat that caught its dinner.

This woman was different. Rachel got a chill down her spine.

The woman looked around an paused right where Rachelle left the flower-crown. Rachelle could barely catch her breath as she thought she could feel the woman's icy stare through her hiding place.

Rachelle could hear footsteps coming towards her. Her entire body was shaking in fear as the footsteps grew ever closer. Rachel move around the great oak as footsteps were moving towards her. Rachel was petrified with fear as the woman walked near the tree... and passed it. The footsteps waned as the woman moved further away a few moments later the woman disappeared out of sight. Rachel let out a sight of relief. Rachelle ran the opposite direction towards the Confessor's Palace. Rachelle had to warn Kahlen. Behind her the floral crown was trampled by the Mordth Sith boot.

**Wizards Keep**

The council meeting ran for three hours as they discussed trade disputes, mining rights and border thieves. Zed excused himself feigning wizard research, Richard knew his grandfather well enough to know that his research would most likely be at the kitchen. Many of the council members excused themselves when the discussion turned to the rising criminal element.

After another hour the council was adjourned for the day and council members excused themselves. Richard stepped out of the council chambers Cara stood by the door waiting for him.

Richard and Cara walked purposefully his quarters

"Cara," Richard said with a hint of surprise, "Why didn't you stay?"

"I would rather face a Gar that be deaf by the prattle of politicians…," Cara answered back.

"Be thankful for peaceful days…" Richard said.

"You don't really believe that…" Cara said.

With a sigh, "no, but at least we have a little rest until we can act…" Richard answered.

Cara had served under Darken Rahl. Rahl would have ordered her to search for Rahl infiltrate his stronghold and deal with him quickly and it would be done. Cara had his doubts about the diplomatic plan; but, Richard is the only Lord Rahl and as Mordth Sith she will go along with it, Cara thought.

A dozen Aydindril homeguard marched to them. Cara instinctively reached for her dual aegils on her waist.

"Whats happening!" Richard yelled.

The leader stepped forward and in a gruff tone he said "A Mordth Sith has been seen in the Confessor's palace!" the soldier began, "The Mother Confessor has ordered us to protect you Seeker…"

"Forget me!" Richard commanded, "I want all of you to search the City…"

"Sir….," the guard said uneasily.

"We need to protect the People!" Richard commanded. Richard turned to Cara, "Cara go with them and find the intruder…"

Cara nodded and led the men out to conduct a search and deal with the intruder.

Richard ran as fast as he could to his bed chambers to get his sword the Sword of Truth and went to join the search. He reached for his scabbard when…

"Richard…," a soft voice Richard knew clearly.

Richard pulled the sword the gleam of steal heard clearly and he raised it, "Denna!" Richard said.

There Denna stood with all the grace and viciousness of a Mordth Sith; but, her presence in his room didn't surprise her as much as her state. It didn't take Richard a moment to recognize that she was not well. She was crooked and limp her aegil low.

The tension was high. Denna broke the silence.

"Richard…" Denna said barely a whisper,"…I need your help… "

Richard paused.

"to save our son…Michael."

**A/N:**

**Ta Dan…Did anyone see that one coming?**

**Is Denna telling the truth?**

**Is the Child real? I promise this is different from Unbroken. This is way more interesting IF I can get it right.**

**On second thought worry.**

**I'm sorry the progression is a bit slow and will most like this will be longer than I first anticpated. I was hoping that by now the band will be riding off to Rahl's fortress. I guess I failed to grasp until now the full implications of this news for everyone concerned. I'll love to explore it.**

**Read and Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own any of this**

**A/N:**

**Indynyal: **

**a. **you just have to wait and see. There will be twist I admit. I've had this idea for a while. The ideas are twisting in my head.

**b. **I don't have a beta with my wide array of stories and inconsistent choices of stories its difficult to get one. Don't worry I'll try to work on the run-off sentences**.**

**Team Mordth Sith:** Kahlen with an "a". I've never read the books so I've never had the opportunity to see how her name was spelled. Okay from now on it will be Kahlan.

**Chasing Dreams: **I think we have the same idea.

Event here from the episodes Resurrection and Denna

**LotS Bloodline 3**

**Aydindril**

**Wizard's Keep**

Kahlan Amnell alerted the Home guard, after Rachel told her about the Mordth Sith. An hour later, she received a message from Richard to go to proceed to the Wizards Assembly at one. Kahlan Amnell walked quickly to the Wizard's Keep her black leather suit a startling contrast to her Confessor's white.

She reached the door and saw Richard Cypher. The love of her life stood and Kahlan's heart soared her first instinct was to take him in his arms and embrace him. Kahlan stopped short when she saw the expression on his face.

Richard took her hand in his and he his dark brown eyes looked lovingly into hers and sighed, "Kahlan…," Richard said softly, "I want you to know that I love you…no matter what…"

Kahlan was surprised and confused at the statement. "Of course…," Kahlan said assuring him. Richard smiled lightly; but, his expression remained somber as he guided her into the assembly hall.

Kahlan entered the spacious circular hall. The Wizard's assembly is was a meeting place for the Wizards of the First Order regarding matters of great importance. While there were no windows, the room was magically lighted. Kahlen saw Dell "Chase" Brandstone, Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander, Cara, Jennsen Rahl. They were all huddled around Zed. Denee Amnel a few steps away a visible scowl on her face.

Everyone took notice of Kahlan's arrival and back away revealing someone that shocked Kahlan.

"Denna," Kahlan hear herself say. Kahlan could feel her blood boil.

Richard gripped her hand tightly.

"Denna has something to say…," Richard said quietly. Everyone except Cara stepped away from Denna. Cara circled Denna like a vulture. Aegil in hand, Cara played with it ready to pounce on Denna if she tried anything.

Denna locked eyes with Kahlan her startling blue eyes stared into her emerald green. Kahlan gave her a murderous glare; but, Denna remained unaffected. In fact, Denna gave her a genuine smile that served to make Kahlan angrier

"We are all here…," Richard began, "Tell them what you told me…"

"As you wish…," Denna said, "Lord Rahl."

Cara raised her aegil…

Denna remained calm. She turned her gaze to Richard, "as you recall in our last _encounter,_ Richard and I had a few days alone together…,"

"You mean when you attempted to rally the D'haran military by replacing Richard with one of your pets…," Cara interrupted.

"quite…" Denna answered a matter o fact, "a ruse, I admit; but, not the point."

"Yes, after I let Zedd go. I managed to set myself up in a village far away from anyone who knew me…" Denna said, "as a baker…my carrot pie was quite popular"

"The point being…," Denee cut her off impatiently.

Denna turned to Kahlan, "Two months later, I learned I was with child" Dena answered.

"LIAR!" Kahlan screamed. Kahlan looked to Richard, "Richard tell me it isn't true?" Richard didn't say anything. He just looked at her, "Richard…" Kahlan looked around the room no one said anything. Most had the look of shock on their faces.

"I'm sorry but she is telling the truth…" Zeddicus Zul Zorrander answered in all seriousness, "Richard, Cara and I confirmed it…"

Kahlan looked at Richard. He didn't meet her gaze. Kahlan saw a dismal look fell on his features. Kahlan fell into a melting pot of emotions from confusion to rage, sympathy to horror. She could feel her world come crashing down around her.

"Our son was born three months ago…," Denna continued, "I decided to hide away…"

"Why would you do that?" Cara questioned.

"I admit I was tempted to use the child to claim legitimate succession to the throne of D'harra; but, when my son was born I knew I needed to protect him…" Denna turned to Zedd, "If I announced to the world that I have the blood heir to the Lord Rahl's, it would put my young son in danger," Denna said earnestly.

Kahlen detected sincerity in her voice that she found so unbelievable. _Could this person before her really be Denna? _

_The vile woman that had served Darken Rahl and tortured and killed so many people was here now asking for help as…as…a mother?_

"Unfortunately, three days ago several Sisters of the Aegil led by Mistress Gurren attack village..."Denna pause, "I tried to flee with Michael; but, they caught up to me by the Thames River. I tried to fight them off…but there were too many!"

"You expect us to believe this little tale?" Cara questioned shoving Denna to her knees. Cara bent down one knee caress Denna's cheek with her aegil.

"So tell me how did you manage to escape?" Cara questioned.

Denna scowled at her; but Cara's face remained calm. "They took him from my arms!" Denna cried, "I manage to get away by jumping into the Thames River."

"Cara…," Richard said disapprovingly. Cara slacked off just a little.

Denna turned to Richard, "So Richard will you help me save Michael?"

Kahlan was confused, "Michael…"

"Our son…" Denna said with a grin, "I named him Michael…"

"Richard's brother?" Kahlan queried.

"Why yes," Denna beamed, "Richard once offered to kill him for me…" Denna turned to Kahlan and locked eyes once more, "…along with _other_ possible candidates to please me…While we were enjoying ourselves" Dena gave Kahlan a devilish grin.

"You WITCH!" Kahlan snarled. Kahlan was fuming. Every word Denna uttered was like a needle through her heart. A slow boil that burst into rage. The image of Denna and Richard together was the last draw.

Before anyone could react, Kahlan charged at Denna her whole world shrunk to the two of them. Kahlan lunged herself at Denna and pinned her to the floor. Kahlan proceeded to beat her again and again. For her part, Denna was smiling as if she was she was enjoying every punch and slap Kahlan through at her, which infuriate Kahlan more and more. With one ear-splitting scream, Kahlan put her hand around Denna's neck.

"KAHLAN DON'T!" Richard said pleadingly as he pulled Kahlan. Kahlan struggled with such strength Richard could barely hold her.

"Cara get Denna out of here…" Richard commanded.

Cara gave a unhappy smile, clearly she wanted to watch Denna suffer.

"Now!" Richard bellowed.

"Yes…Lord Rahl…" Cara complied as she dragged Denna to her feet and led her out.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Cantor's Keep**

**Eastern Coast of D'hara**

The Cantor's Keep was an old stronghold built in the far edge of D'haran Empire a hundred years ago by Cantor Rahl. It was built to defend against sea faring raiders in the outlying villages. Under Darken Rahl's rule, the men of the villages were conscripted and the Keep was emptied to focus on war to unite the territories. Not long after that the outlying villages were destroyed by raiders. With need for the Keep gone it was left to crumble into dust or be swallowed up by the sea.

Darken Rahl and his loyal Mordth Sith took refuge in the Keep after the Keeper's downfall. Rahl hoped that the Keep's isolated location will deter any attempt against him, if not Rahl and his followers would flee across the sea.

Rahl paced in the meeting room. _Gurren should have been back by now…, _Rahl thought. Rahl had dispatched Gurren and more than half the remaining Mordth Sith to acquire something that would allow him to conquer his enemies and regain power over the Midlands.

A Mordth Sith burst through the doors and kneeled before him.

"Speak…," Darken Rahl commanded, "…Mistress Raina?"

"My Lord…Mistress Gurren has just returned," Raina explained, "…bearing gifts!"

Rahl ran pass her quickly.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mistress Gurren had just dismounted her horse when Rahl arrived to meet her. Gurren cradled a small bundle of cloth. The bundle was crying now as Gurren jerked it to Rahl.

"My Lord Rahl, may I present to you Michael Rahl!" She handed it to Rahl without second thought.

Rahl cradled the baby in his arms. He carefully reared him and the toddler quiet down and smiled. Rahl beamed at the child, "My nephew…I have big plans for you…," Rahl gave a raptor-grinned from ear to ear.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Aydindril**

**Wizard's Keep**

**Underground Cells**

Cara shoved Denna as she limped down the halls of the Wizard's Keep to the prison cells. Denna was in front; while Cara followed. They had reached the holding cell. The cell bars had runic inscription designed not only to prevent physical means of escape; but, magical means as well. Cara shoved her in and closed the cell door. Cara turned to leave.

"Cara," Denna began, "You are loyal to the Richard?"

Cara eyed Denna who didn't take his gaze away from him.

"Of course…," Cara said, "it is the duty of all Mordth Sith to serve the true Lord Rahl"

"I see…," Denna responded confidently, "If anything were to happen to him…"

Cara stepped to the cage as Denna grinned ear to ear. Cara absently caressed her aegil.

"I wonder…," Denna continued, "will you protect my son as you do his father?"

Cara placed her arm around Denna's neck aegil in hand. Cara held Denna close.

"The last time I saw you. You were peddling flesh…," Cara whispered, "…and now you are threatening the Lord Rahl." Cara waved the aegil in front of her.

"I wasn't threatening him…as I told you before I care for him…" Denna paused, "….I was merely asking if you were worthy of being Michael's godmother?"

Cara was dumbstruck at Denna's remark. Denna gave a sardonic grin as Cara burst out of the room.

**Confessor's Palace**

**Mother Confessor's Chambers**

Denee and Jennsen took a bewailed Kahlan back to the Confessor's Palace. By the time they reached her room, Kahlan manage to compose herself a little. They got her to bed and calmed her down. There was an awkward silence as Denee and Jennsen rounded the room. To their credit neither prodded Kahlan, they calmly waited for her to speak.

Kahlan thought of what she did and she really wasn't sure how to react, "I'm sorry… you had to see that." Kahlan said remorsefully.

Jennsen and Denee sat next to her.

"Hey! you were just quicker than I was I would have attacked her too…" Jennsen said assuring her. Jennsen mother was killed by Denna two years ago.

"Their kind led the invasion of Aydindril and hunted many of us…" Denee agreed, "it is understandable to hate a Mordth Sith."

"Its more than that…" Kahlan acknowledge, "Two years ago, Denna caught Richard and trained him. Denna ordered Richard to kill me."

"But, Richard resisted and saved you and killed her," Jennsen concluded, "So whats the problem?"

"I know you feel that territorial about Richard," Denee began, "but you cannot question his love for you. He is immune from confession that proves he loves you most of all.

Kahlan smiled. _They were right_ Kahlan thought,_ nothing could ever come between us._ _Kahlan mentally slapped herself for doubting it. _The pair of Jennsen and Denee hugged her.There was a knock on the door. Jennsen pulled away to see who it was."Kahlan Richard is at the door..." Jennsen called out.

Denee and Kahlan looked at each other. Kahlan gestured for a handkerchief and Denee help her straighten her out.

"Okay you can come in now..." Denee called back.

Richard stepped in and approached Kahlen.

"Could you ladies give us a moment alone?" Richard asked

Richard and Kahlan waited until Denee and Jennsen left the room, before they embraced each other passionately.

"I'm sorry Kahlan…" Richard said guiltily

"Richard," Kahlan stared deep into his eyes, "its not your fault. Its Denna's"

Richard stared back at her a little uneasy.

"What's happening now is because of _her_…" Kahlan assured him.

Still Richard seemed unconvinced.

Kahlan kissed him passionately. Kahlan could feel passion and desire radiate from Richard one she was more than willing to reciprocate. They were lost in each other.

The image of Denna in the assembly fluttered into her mind_ "Our son… Michael…"_

Kahlen was surprised she pulled away. Richard tried to keep them together but Kahlan jumped from the bed. The reaction made Richard snap back to reality.

"Whats wrong?" Richard looked quizzically.

"We need to decide on what to do with Denna's problem" Kahlan answered.

As the Seeker of Truth Richard had an affinity for the truth and while he suspected something was out of place he didn't question it and simply accepted Kahlan's answer.

**Aydindril**

**Wizard's Keep**

**Underground Cells**

Denna sat in her cell. As far as cells go it wasn't too bad in fact it was one of the best cells she'd been in. She waited in her cell hopefully they would decide soon. Kahlan and Cara would likely vote against it. Zedd was shocked to know that he was a great grandfather. However none of them mattered what was important was Richard if she convinced Richard the others will certainly follow.

_Richard...Richard Rahl…_Denna felt her mind wandering. As a mordth sith Denna had a lot of experience under her belt and everywhere else in her body. She has had many lovers over the years; but, after she met Richard Rahl she initiated encounters with other men.Even when she ran the House of Denna she instructed other women; but, took no man for herself.

There was just something different about him that Denna coudn't understand. Something special that drew her to him. Perhaps it was the challenged of it, no man has ever resisted her before or perhaps it was the Rahl Bloodline that flowed through his veins. All she knows was that she had to have it. The possessed Richard didn't have the answer.

It was the real reason she sired a child with him and the reason why she couldn't put young Michael in harms way.

To see him again here with _that Confessor,_ Denna just had to have her revenge. True Denna was the one bruises, a Mordth Sith understands that true suffering is inflicted in the heart and Denna was a master at that. The thought made Denna grin.

**A/N:**

**Well finally that's done. I hoped I at least partially succeeded in portraying Denna both as a mother/woman and as Mordth Sith. (Well perhaps more Mordth Sith in this one.)**

**Okay hopefully I managed to address some of the mistakes. I wrote Kahlan with an a I admit it takes some getting use to. Sorry If I missed any.**

**Some may ask how Zedd confirmed it. At first I planned to have Denna kill Richard and when Cara arrived and found that their aegils were still working. It would prove it. (As we saw. In the series when Richard was killed by Denna in Resurrection the aegils stop working since there was no Lord Rahl.) However this was quicker and effective enough.**

**Hope you guys like it. Please Review.**


End file.
